Snowflake
by ignorantly grinning
Summary: What is a snowflake? Beautiful, delicate and unique. One-shot


Hello!  
  
Nothing much to say here except that this takes place around a year after the Angel Wars. Note: The attack on NERV by the JSSDF or whatever they're called never happened and the Ritsuko switched the real Rei with a soulless one during the 16th attack. Oh, and some characters might be a little OOC, probably Ritsuko (I'm trying to show that she's not some mad scientist bent on revenge upon Gendo) and Rei will be too. Rei won't be THAT much OOC, but only at the end she'll be.  
  
Obviously, this is a Shinji/Rei.  
  
Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax (Did I spell that right?) and some other guys. I am merely borrowing their characters and universe.  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Snowflake  
  
She looked outside of her window with some curiosity. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw gentle flakes of crystallized water falling from the sky. She wondered briefly if this had to do with the Third Impact, the gears in her mind turning in methodical order.  
  
Snow.  
  
Crystallized water.  
  
Only able to form when the temperature is under zero degrees Celsius. Therefore the temperature outside must be below zero. Also, in order for snow to form, the water vapor in the clouds must have condensed enough so that the clouds could no longer support it's weight therefore allowing the water to drop. During that time, the temperature must have been cold enough to turn the water into a solid form, yet not so cold as to turn the water completely into ice.  
  
But why is it this cold?  
  
Second Impact was a cataclysmic explosion caused by the First Angel, Adam, and the result was that the Earth was thrown off it's axis and orbit therefore changing the nature of the seasons so that it was warm every season of the year.  
  
So, unless another explosion had pushed the Earth back into its original orbit, then it would have been impossible to snow.  
  
But there had been no cataclysmic explosions in the past few months, had there?  
  
No, there haven't been.  
  
I would have been informed if there had been.  
  
Then why was there snow? I must know the nature of this... phenomenon.  
  
I should ask Doctor Akagi. She must know the nature of this.  
  
Turning away from the window, she walked over to her chair, slipping on the skirt and shirt that was situated upon it.  
  
She left soon after, only pausing to put on her shoes.  
  
**********************  
  
She sat quietly and unobtrusively in the train, her hands folded together on her lap, her eyes staring forward. There was no one else on the train and she had surmised that it had something to do with the snow that had fallen and covered the ground.  
  
The trip was quiet and uneventful, lasting only a short fifteen minutes. At the end of those fifteen minutes, the electronic voice of the train's computer announced that they were at the stop 'NERV Headquarters'.  
  
She quietly got up and exited the train, not even twitching when the door slammed close behind her with a hiss and the train left with a screech of metal against metal.  
  
The guards let her through the main gates, but their stares lingered on her form.  
  
She seemed like she was gliding through the snow, and her ice blue hair made it seem as if she were of one with the snow. Like a beautiful elemental, a maiden of ice.  
  
She made her way through the dark hallways of the compound, descending many stairs in order to get to the required level. She noticed that many of the usual employees were absent and once again contributed that to the fact that it was snowing outside.  
  
Soon after, she reached her destination, the command room of NERV.  
  
A quick scan told her that Makoto, Aoba and Ibuki were the only ones present.  
  
The bridge bunnies, she thought idlely. I wonder why they were given that particular title?  
  
The thoughts were soon lost as Maya noticed her and almost spilled her coffee in surprise.  
  
"Rei! I didn't think you'd be here at this hour," she said excitedly. "What are you here for?"  
  
"I wish to enquire Doctor Akagi about the nature of a problem I have," Rei replied in her normal, almost monotone voice.  
  
"The Doc isn't here right now," Shigeru told her.  
  
"She's gone to get coffee and won't be back for a few minutes," Hyouga finished for him.  
  
"I shall wait here until she comes back. Is that acceptable?" The albino asked quietly, though her voice was easily carried to the three technicians.  
  
"Sure," Maya all but chirped. "It was getting dull anyways, stuck with those two slobs."  
  
Rei didn't comment as the two men protested against Maya's insult.  
  
Shigeru's eyebrows scrunched up as he noticed something particular about Rei. "Hey Rei, is that all you wore?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, aren't you cold?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then why don't you were something warmer?" He asked, puzzled with the girl's responses.  
  
Rei tilted her head faintly in a cute manner. "There was no point. I could reach the train station without getting hypothermia and the train would protect me from the cold after I had gotten on. Therefore a warmer article of clothing was not necessary."  
  
Shigeru didn't say anything; he had known Rei long enough to be used to her atypical type of talking and thinking.  
  
Maya however, was not so easily dissuaded from pursuing the topic. "B-but, wouldn't it be nice to be warm during the time that you were cold?"  
  
"Why? I would not have suffered any injuries or conditions that might otherwise affect my ability to pilot Evangelion Unit 00."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"That's enough Maya," a voice cut through the large chamber.  
  
"Sempai!" Maya exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Do not worry about Rei, she will be alright," the blonde woman assured her.  
  
"I am already alright Doctor," the teen told the older woman. "I have suffered no injuries to my body."  
  
"I know," she absentmindedly responded, setting down the large beaker of coffee that she had held. "So why are you here Rei? Shouldn't you be at Misato's party?"  
  
"I did not go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I dislike large crowds."  
  
Ritsuko chuckled. Once, a long time ago, she would have hated the girl, but now, she had grown somewhat fond of the younger girl. After all, Rei had been used by Gendo too, just like she had.  
  
"As for your first question, I am here to ask you a question."  
  
"Really now? How did you know I would be here and not at Misato's?" Ritsuko asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"During the harmonics test today, I overheard you tell Major Katsuragi that you would be here until eight o'clock p.m. with Makoto, Aoba and Ibuki overseeing the debugging of the new firewall for the MAGI supercomputer system," the crimson eyed girl responded in an almost robot-like fashion.  
  
"Why did you not just call?" Ritsuko asked, wanting to dig deeper into the girl's psyche.  
  
"I did not want to bother you. The completion of the firewall system is much more important than my inquiry."  
  
"Aren't you bothering me now?"  
  
"I would have left if I thought that your work was hindered by my presence. By the lack of work Makoto and Aoba shown when I had arrived, I surmised that the debugging was almost, if not all, done," she replied, much to the dismay of the said technicians.  
  
"Really now?" Ritsuko replied in curiosity, sweeping an eye over to the two men who were busily typing away at their terminals, almost shaking in nervousness and fright. "Enough of them though, what did you wish to know Rei?"  
  
"Why is it snowing?"  
  
The doctor seemed taken back at this comment. "Surely you understand the science behind snow," she stated with some surprise.  
  
"I do, Doctor Akagi, but I wish to know why it is snowing. It should be scientifically impossible considering the positioning of the Earth and the distance between the Sun and this planet," she explained.  
  
"Oh? I really haven't thought about that," Ritsuko replied. Drumming a finger against her elbow as she stroked her chin in thought, she continued, "I have a faint idea though. Throughout the last decade or so after the Second Impact, the weather has been becoming colder and colder during winters. This must mean that we are once again returning to our original orbit around the Earth."  
  
"I will see you in two days for harmonics testing Doctor," Rei stated, as she turned and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Ritsuko called to her.  
  
"Yes Doctor?"  
  
"Are you going home?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why not go to Misato's party?"  
  
"I have told you, I do not like big crowds."  
  
Ritsuko gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry Rei. There aren't too many people. I imagine only Kaji, Shinji, Asuka and Misato are there right now."  
  
"I would have fainted from hypothermia if I were to get there from the nearest train stop," she replied.  
  
Ritsuko gave her one incredulous look and burst out laughing. A long and heartfelt laugh. "Thanks Rei, I really needed that."  
  
Rei's head tilted in confusion. "I fail to see why my statement was humorous."  
  
"Don't worry about it Rei. It's just that you think way too straightforwardly," the older woman replied, sipping on some of her coffee. "And don't worry about getting there. I can give you a ride after I'm done here, which will be in a few minutes."  
  
"That... would be acceptable doctor."  
  
"No problem."  
  
**********************  
  
Shinji sighed.  
  
As he looked around the room, he could barely resist the temptation to whack himself in the head.  
  
"Someone shoot me now," he mumbled to himself as he covered his face with his hands.  
  
It was hectic in here. Asuka was busy pining away at Kaji, Kaji was busy pining away at Misato and trying to avoid Asuka at the same time, and Misato was chasing Pen-Pen and muttering obscenities because the 'sniveling fowl' had stolen her beer.  
  
Shinji's savior came in the form of a bell. The doorbell to be exact.  
  
"Get the door you dummkopf!" Shinji heard Asuka yell though he was already on his way.  
  
"Anything to get away from this..." he mumbled as he moved towards the door. "Eight o'clock, Doctor Ritsuko's probably the one at the door, with the bridge bunnies no doubt."  
  
Opening the door, he was greeted with the predictable sight of Doctor Akagi.  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
"Hello Doctor."  
  
"Ritsuko will do fine," she told him as she walked by him, shedding her shoes in the process.  
  
"Hello," the three bridge bunnies chorused.  
  
"Hello," Shinji replied and as they walked past him, he shut the door behind him.  
  
Before he had gone half a step, the bell rang again. "I wonder who that could be?" Shinji murmured. "I certainly hope I didn't shut the door in anyone's face!"  
  
Opening the door, he was greeted by a sight he definitely didn't expect to see.  
  
"A-Ayanami-san!" He stuttered, blushing. "I'm sorry about closing the door on you! I just didn't expect anyone else to be behind them and I just sorta-"  
  
"Do you wish that I leave?"  
  
Shinji stared wide-eyed at her. "W-what? I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! Please accept my apolo-"  
  
Rei stopped him with a barely perceptible smile. "It is okay Ikari-kun."  
  
That of course, caused the poor boy to blush even more. "C-come in. The party's just started."  
  
"Hai."  
  
As he followed Rei into the living room, he let out a sigh of relief. All the chasing had stopped, it seemed that Ritsuko's presence had done wonders to the maturity level in the room, her cold eyes sweeping back and forth. Even Kaji shied away from her, trying to get closer to Misato instead, much to a certain redhead's dismay.  
  
"Good! Everyone's here!" Misato exclaimed. "Everyone's eaten right?" There was a chorus of 'Hai'. "Well, if anyone's hungry, there are leftovers in the fridge."  
  
"What is the reason behind this social event?" Rei asked softly.  
  
"Eh?" Misato asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why not? It's the first snow has been seen since the Second Impact not to mention its also Christmas! It's a miracle!"  
  
Ritsuko scowled at the last comment. "Its not a miracle, its is merely the science of nature."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Anyways, this is also for this Christmas and for the last Christmas we missed because of those damn Angels, but now that they're all gone, its time to PARTY!" With that, she ripped open a bottle of beer and downed it in one go. "YEAAAAAH!! That's the stuff."  
  
"Hostess."  
  
Eight pairs of eyes suddenly swiveled and landed squarely on one unshaven man.  
  
"What?" Kaji asked in an innocent tone. "It's a joke, you wouldn't understand unless you remember some of the T.V. commercials around Second Impact."  
  
"Uh huh," Ritsuko replied. "I don't remember."  
  
"Try getting outta that lab someday," Kaji said, giving her a winning smile. "I could take you out if you want."  
  
"Maybe in your dreams," Ritsuko retorted.  
  
"Kaji!" Asuka whined, glomping on his arm. "I'd go out with you!"  
  
"That's great!" Kaji exclaimed, much to the surprise of everyone around him. "Consider that your gift. I'll go out with you on a date!" Winking at Misato, he continued, "The same goes for you Misa-chan, and you too Rit- chan."  
  
"YOU CHEAP BASTARD!" Misato yelled, reaching over from her seat and smacking the man upside the head. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!"  
  
Kaji chuckled. "Don't worry, I got all of you presents."  
  
"You'd better have," Misato grumbled, chugging down more beer.  
  
"I should leave now," Rei suddenly announced quietly.  
  
"W-what? Why?" Shinji suddenly asked.  
  
Asuka glared at the boy in curiosity for once, not anger or jealousy.  
  
"This is obviously a party where an exchange of presents is required. Since I did not plan on attending and do not have presents, I will leave."  
  
Of course, everyone stared dumbfounded at her as she left, until Shinji chose to break out of the stupor and chase after her.  
  
"W-wait!" He called out as he followed her outside, hopping slightly as he tried to put on his shoe at the same time, only to trip and fall, landing outside on the snow that had built up on the passageway.  
  
"Ikari-kun, are you alright?" A soft voice from above him sounded. "Do you require assistance getting up?"  
  
"No thanks, Rei, but thanks anyways," he replied, getting up and shaking his head, getting rid of the snow that had been on top of it.  
  
"Why do you thank me? I have not helped you in any way," she told him.  
  
Her brow furrowed, he thought, she must be confused. Wait, how did I know that?  
  
Somewhat embarrassed about his train of thought, he avoided her gaze. "It's not the action, but the thought that counts Ayanami."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"It's like giving presents Ayanami," he told her. "If you just give someone a gift because you are required too, or if it is courteous, then it is superficial and won't hold any real value. But if you give someone something from the heart, something that's thoughtful, something you really hope they enjoy, even if it is something small, like a handmade present, then that is truly giving, it holds much more value."  
  
"I-I think I understand now Ikari-kun. Thank you," she replied. There, I said it again. He is the only person I have ever thanked...  
  
A smile that rose to his ears appeared on Shinji's face. "Your welcome Ayanami."  
  
She turned around to leave again, reminding Shinji of why he really chased after her. "Wait! Ayanami!"  
  
"Is there something you need Ikari-kun?"  
  
"I want you to stay at the party," he said, a blush appearing on his face.  
  
"But I do not have presents, it would be discourteous to stay," she said simply.  
  
He laughed.  
  
It is a nice laugh, Rei thought, why am I thinking such thoughts?  
  
"Don't worry Rei. I don't think anyone bothered to buy you a present," he replied. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. "N-not that you don't deserve one, its just that you said you wouldn't come and then-" he stopped short, when he realized that Rei had a smile on her face. Not one of those smiles that he could barely see, but a full blown, ear-to-ear smile, a very rare site. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly after recovering from the shock. "I guess I kinda rambled on didn't I?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"You should stay Rei," Shinji said again, with more conviction than before. "The only people who bought presents were me, Asuka, Misato and Kaji. Ritsuko, Shigeru, Maya and Hyouga all didn't buy presents, and they're not leaving are they?"  
  
"If that is the case, then I will stay," she told him, the smile still on her face.  
  
He could only smile back.  
  
**********************  
  
"Back already?" Asuka asked, as he entered the building, with mock disappointment. "Did you bring your girlfriend back with you?"  
  
Blushing, Shinji waved his hands in a wildly comic manner. "I-it's not like that!"  
  
"Why is it not?" Rei asked.  
  
"W-what?!" Shinji asked, blushing even more, much to the amusement of the others in the room.  
  
"I am your friend right?"  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"I am a girl right?"  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"Therefore I am your girlfriend," she stated calmly.  
  
The entire room bust out in laughter, Asuka the hardest, well, that is until Misato jabbed at her. "Aww, is poor wittle Asu-chan jealous?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" She screamed in rage, her face turning almost as red as her hair. "That spineless weakling? Pft. In his dreams maybe. Kaji's the only one for me!" She declared, latching herself onto said man's arm.  
  
"Trust me Asuka, you want to stay as far as you can from that womanizer," Misato told her with a scowl.  
  
"Maybe you just want him to yourself," Ritsuko calmly announced, sipping on her hot chocolate.  
  
"I do not understand," Rei said, her brow furrowed. "Why would Pilot Sohryu be jealous? Is jealousy not the feeling that one feels when one wants to be in the place of another?"  
  
"Yes it is Rei," Ritsuko said, silently congratulating the blue haired girl on her great progress from nothing more than a doll to a real, feeling person.  
  
"Then why would she be jealous? She is also Shinji's girlfriend is she not?"  
  
A new wave of laughter passed through the group, making Shinji and Asuka blush.  
  
"Good job Shinji!" Shigeru congratulated.  
  
"You've come a long way Shinji, soon enough, your Casanova skills will be as good as mine!" Kaji declared with a flourish. "A toast!"  
  
Asuka took that time to intervene before things got way out of hand. "WHAT?! I AM NOT THAT BAKA'S GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Blushing furiously now, Shinji thought it was time to clear things up. "A- Ayanami-san, a girlfriend or boyfriend is someone you are romantically involved with."  
  
Rei blinked a few times, rather cutely in Shinji's mind, which only caused him to blush even more.  
  
"I was not aware of this. I am sorry for the misunderstanding, please accept my apologies." A tint of red appeared on her cheeks, barely noticeable, as she bowed. Why is the blood rushing to my face? Am I... embarrassed? Is this blushing?  
  
Laughing, Misato waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it Rei, it was worth the laugh."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The night passed quickly, mostly because of the fact that everyone but Shinji and Rei were drunk. In the end though, the bridge bunnies were propped up against the wall - Maya in the middle, the other two at her sides - unconscious and sleeping. Ritsuko had drunkenly tried to stagger out, but failed, passing near the sofa. Misato had dragged Kaji into her room, saying that it was to protect the other females in the apartment from his womanizing ways. Asuka, somehow getting her hands on a bottle of sake, was snoring contently from the kitchen table.  
  
"Well, its just us two now," Shinji commented, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Hai. I will be leaving now." Rei quietly got up from her position in the sofa and turned to leave.  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"The party is over is it not?" She asked coolly, without turning back.  
  
"But its cold! And it's so late too."  
  
"Hai," she agreed, but busied herself with her shoelaces.  
  
"B-but you don't have a coat!"  
  
Her ears perked up and she looked his way. "That is correct. I am hoping to reach the train stop before I fall ill with hypothermia."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shinji exclaimed in surprise and concern. "Y-you should stay here tonight Ayanami."  
  
"I do not wish to be a burden."  
  
"Don't worry about it! Everyone else is staying here tonight; so one more person won't matter. I can pull out an extra futon for you."  
  
"That is acceptable Ikari-kun." She took off her shoes, and almost as an afterthought, she continued, "Thank you."  
  
I said it again. Words of gratitude.  
  
"No need to thank me," Shinji replied, grinning. He had only heard her say 'Thank you' a total of three times in his life. "Oh, and can you meet me at the balcony in five minutes?"  
  
"Hai... but why do we not talk now?"  
  
"Oh! I need to take care of a few things first."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Afterwards, Shinji proceeded to gather Asuka up in his arms, carrying her to her room and setting her down in her own futons and pulling some sheets over her. Closing the door behind him after he left, he went over to the broom closet, fetching two blankets and a pillow and brought them into the living room.  
  
"Umm... Ayanami?" He asked.  
  
"What do you need Ikari-kun?" She asked.  
  
"Ritsuko is too heavy for me to lift, could you help me get her onto the couch?"  
  
Rei nodded her agreement.  
  
"Okay, you get her legs," he instructed, dropping the blankets and pillow onto a chair and looping his arms around Ritsuko's arms. "Now," he continued after Rei had gathered up the Doctor's legs, "lift!"  
  
With some effort, they managed to position the Doctor onto the sofa. Smiling, Shinji put a blanket over her body.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shinji almost jumped at the sudden inquiry. "Why what Ayanami?"  
  
"Why do you do this," she gestured towards Ritsuko and then pointed towards Asuka's room. "Why do you take care of them?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure," he stammered in response. "I guess, it's because they can't take care of themselves in this state and I just like to take care of people I guess. I'm used to it anyways, I'm always cleaning up after Misato and Asuka... call me weird, but it makes me feel good."  
  
"You are not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are not weird. It is... noble of you to do this," Rei explained. "Many others would leave them in this state."  
  
Shinji could only shrug as he placed a pillow behind the three bridge bunnies' heads and draped a blanket over them.  
  
"Can I call you Rei?" Shinji suddenly asked, blushing a bit.  
  
"Yes. We are friends and it is not improper," she replied, also blushing, though it was very faint. "And I will call you Shinji."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What did you wish to talk to me about Shinji-kun?" Rei asked suddenly.  
  
Shinji blushed at what she called him. "Oh! Can you wait for me at the balcony? I have to go fetch something."  
  
"Hai."  
  
She watched Shinji go into his room and felt a sort of warm feeling inside of her. What is this feeling I have every time I am near him?  
  
Shaking the thought away, she proceeded towards the balcony. Opening the sliding door, she walked out into the cold.  
  
A few seconds later, Shinji emerged from his room and joined her, closing the door and hiding something behind his back.  
  
"Why are we out here Shinji-kun? I do not understand why we are in the cold when we can be inside, where it is warm." As if to prove her point, a snowflake landed on her nose, causing her to sneeze. Wrinkling her nose in a cute manner, she said: "Excuse me, I am not quite used to the cold."  
  
Shinji chuckled. "Well, this weather, it's the right atmosphere."  
  
"I do not understand," Rei told him, "the atmosphere-"  
  
Shinji stopped her with a laugh. Seeing her annoyance, which was pointed out by the thinning of her lips, he explained, "Sorry Rei, its just that your logic is so straightforward."  
  
"You are forgiven."  
  
"This atmosphere being the right one," he explained, waving his hand. "Its just a figure of speech."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So," Shinji continued nervously. "The reason I wanted to meet you here is to give you your gift."  
  
Without missing a beat, he thrust out the hand he had held behind his back, revealing a small rectangular box, covered in gift-wrapping. "Ihopeyoulikeit," he finished in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," he heard Rei say as he felt the box taken from his hands. "I did not buy you anything, to accept this would be discourteous."  
  
He felt the weight of the box put back into his hands. Chuckling a bit, he took Rei's hand in his own, relishing the warm touch, and put the gift into her hands. "Don't worry. I have already bought the gift, it would be more discourteous to not accept it."  
  
"Hai," Rei said proceeding to unwrap the gift, somewhat disappointed that he had taken his hand away from hers. "Thank you."  
  
I said it again. The third time today, and to Ikari, no, Shinji-kun again. What is this warm feeling?  
  
Shinji watched apprehensively as she unwrapped the gift, revealing a white box. As she opened the box, he could see her eyes light up.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked meekly.  
  
"Hai," she breathed, marveling the beauty of the necklace, which was a fine silver chain with a silver snowflake charm connected to it.  
  
"I'm glad then," he told her, smiling.  
  
"You told me a gift was from the heart and was suppose to be thoughtful, I do not understand the connotations behind this gift," she told him, her brow furrowed and her lips tightened into a tight line trying to come up with an answer.  
  
"W-well, I thought that a snowflake represented you," Shinji blurted out quickly, embarrassed.  
  
"I do not understand," she replied softly and simply.  
  
"You represent a snowflake," he said once again. "They say that no two snowflakes are the same, that each one is unique. Well, you are unique Rei. You always say that you are replaceable, but you are not. I am very grateful that Doctor Akagi managed to switch you with one of your soulless clones right before the 16th Angel, because if you haven't, you would have died."  
  
"But that was merely a shell, my soul would have moved on," Rei argued.  
  
"It is not the soul that makes someone who they are, although that is part of it, it is the memories that that person has that makes them unique. Your memories are unique Rei. Don't say that you are replaceable because you aren't."  
  
He looked out to the night sky and took a deep breath. "Although Doctor Akagi did destroy the dummy plug system during the Angel Wars, I am sure my father has many more stashed elsewhere just in case. That is why I say you are like a snowflake. There are many copies, but each one will be unique. Each," he shuddered at the thought of the clones, "copy of you will be different although you do share the same soul."  
  
"Why?" Rei asked quietly, emotion thick in her voice. "Why do you say such things?"  
  
"B-because I care for you Rei." He stammered, leaning against the balcony rail and sighing once. "I do not want our friendship go to waste because you die, thinking you were replaceable. It would be like meeting an entirely new person. I-I do not want that. I cherish the time we have together."  
  
He was blushing furiously now, after saying all these things to Rei. He of course, was attracted to the exotic teen. It wasn't everyday you saw a blue haired, red-eyed teen. But it wasn't just a physical attraction. He worked very hard to try and bring Rei out of her shell during the last year since the Angels, taking great enjoyment in understanding the girl, in understanding her small gestures, like a furrowing of the brow, a wrinkle of the nose.  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Yes Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei stepped closer to him, her head hung low. "I do not know a lot of the feelings I have, but I know that I feel warmer with you around."  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"I hope this is right."  
  
Shinji was at a loss for words as Rei gently held his face and brought it to hers. He couldn't help but stare into her crimson eyes, how beautiful they were. He could hear every small breath she made and he could feel her ticklish breath against his face.  
  
He closed his eyes as she did and felt her warm, moist lips on his. It was a soft kiss, considering the fact that it was Rei kissing, but it was a nice kiss. It wasn't forceful, like the kiss he shared with Asuka, but it was caring.  
  
He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her tongue brush against his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. A part of him wondered how Rei knew how to kiss, but it was easily brushed aside as he felt her tongue against his. The gentle caress of it made his body heat up even more.  
  
Tentatively, he placed his arms around her waist and drew her closer, against his body, inciting a faint moan from the girl. He deepened the kiss now, sliding his tongue into her mouth.  
  
They broke off the kiss now, each gasping for breath. Rei drew him close to her, resting her head on his shoulder and sighed in comfort.  
  
"I am a snowflake?"  
  
"Beautiful, delicate and unique."  
  
**********************  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute?"  
  
"Better watch out Misa-chan, you might end up with a pregnant pilot soon."  
  
"Shut up! Shinji's more responsible than that. And I'm pretty sure Rei wouldn't allow it either."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Misato sighed and smacked Kaji upside the head. "Look at that though! It's so sweet. My little Shinji-kun's in love!"  
  
"Your little Shinji-kun?"  
  
"He's like my son Kaji. You know I can't have children."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I just can't believe Shinji managed to break Rei out of that shell she was in," the major announced.  
  
"He is the only one who tried to be nice to her and tried to get to know her better."  
  
"I know, I just never thought it was possible. She was always like... a doll I guess."  
  
"Well, not anymore I guess. But what about Asuka? I was kinda hoping he would take her off my hands," Kaji sighed, faking exasperation.  
  
"Asuka? She doesn't love him, at least not in that way."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I live with them for god's sake! They're both my children and Asuka treats Shinji like a brother. I know for a fact Kaji."  
  
"Oh well. I guess she can't keep this crush on me forever."  
  
"Yeah Mister Spy. You're mine," Misato growled pulling Kaji back into her room.  
  
"And you're all mine my Misa-chan."  
  
**********************  
  
Like it? I thought it up while I was washing my dishes and it suddenly started to snow outside.  
  
If you think that Rei'll never act like she did. Well, too bad. It was said in the fic that there was an ENTIRE year where Shinji tried to help Rei be more human.  
  
It is set during Christmas although it's March now, but I couldn't just wait until Christmas to post it. I hope no one minds the setting and if you do, well review and tell me.  
  
This was suppose to be a little side thing to help me get better at the interaction between characters, any characters I suppose and I also wanted to try out the Eva characters and their personalities.  
  
If you have any comments, please review! And if you don't, review anyways. Reviews are the opium of the authors. 


End file.
